Sentir en colores
by MaliciadoUrden
Summary: De como Naruto perdonó a Sasuke y Sasuke jamás perdonó a Naruto. De como Sasuke amó a Naruto y Naruto...Naruto tenía otros planes,la verdad. Contado en primera persona,con expresas referencias a relaciones entre los personajes Naru/Sasu y Naru/Saku poco


Hola a tods:

Disclaimer: La serie Naruto no me pertenece, bla bla bla,todo de Kishimoto,bla,bla,bla.

Bienvenidos a una historia más sin completar de Mali,aquí presente. Esta idea no sé muy bien a donde va,pero sé al menos como acaba,eso es algo.

Quiero agradecer a la adorable _**Makie_sama**_,que ha sido la editora de este capitulo,si hay errores son todos mios ella fue genial y me aportó partes corregidas muy buenas. Gracias.

Esto andaba dando vueltas en mi ordenador hace meses, pero va dedicada a _**Oyuki_flor**_,que la tengo descuidada por completo,pero no la olvido nunca y quiero regalarle una historia completa.

Gracias por leer.

"**Sentir en colores"**

**(…)**

_De c__omo Naruto perdonó a Sasuke, y Sasuke nunca perdonó a Naruto._

En estos días la piel me aprieta. Mi propia piel me ahoga y no sé que hacer para salir de ella. No es que pudiera hacerlo de todos modos, pero a veces, es entretenido pensar que puedes ser como una cobra en época de mudanza y dejar la piel por ahí tirada. Ponerte una nueva o renovar la vieja, el caso es que sea algo distinto.

Pero no es el caso.

A veces me siento como si quisiera dejarlo todo atrás y que la vida siguiera moviéndose sin mi. Pero no puedo, porque no puedo dejar olvidados a todos aquellos que esperan algo de mí. Que no son muchos, pero los pocos que son, son tan importantes como el aire que respiro. Aunque a veces eso suponga un esfuerzo.

Sakura dice que en estos días parezco distraído, ido y como fuera de sintonía. No creo que entienda sus metáforas auditivas o metafísicas pero creo que tiene razón aunque yo no se la dé abiertamente. Ella podrá creer que lo entiende todo sobre mí, y yo a veces le doy tela por donde cortar, pero en el fondo sé que no le interesa del todo la vida de su amigo/compañero/futuro hokage si Tsunade no mejora. Aunque la verdad es que Kakashi sería la elección ideal.

Creo que tras la experiencia de Danzo, toda la villa anda un tanto recelosa respecto a la elección de un nuevo líder.

Pensar en Tsunade me resulta doloroso también en estos días cuando me aparto de su lado. Está mal, no creo que me dure mucho. Lo sé con la misma certeza que lo sabe ella y cuando no estoy sentado a su lado en la cama del hospital, las ideas pesimistas como esta me asaltan y me dejan sintiéndome aún peor. Ella dice que soy un pájaro de mal agüero y se ríe de mí, pero sé que sólo sonríe por mi propio bien. Después de verla sin su protección rejuvenecedora de chakra me quedé en shock al ver lo envejecida y a la vez hermosa que se veía. Siempre me he burlado de ella por querer ocultar su edad, pero la primera vez que entré en su habitación tras el último ataque, a darle las buenas nuevas, simplemente me eché a llorar como un niño pequeño y aún ahora me cuesta contener las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan orgulloso y humilde a su lado. Aún no me lo puedo explicar a mí mismo. Ella sólo me sonrió y me dijo cuanto había cambiado. Creo que ella es la única que lo ha notado, con sus ojos sabios y sus manos frágiles en las mías.

Claro que solo cuando está consciente.

**(…****)**

Ahora que todo se ha calmado, que la Villa solo se mueve en una dirección: hacia adelante, los médicos han diagnosticado que en el ataque contra Pein, Tsunade utilizó todo su chakra. Hasta la última onza y no es recuperable. Su cuerpo no resistirá por más tiempo la ausencia de energía. El nuevo consejo de la Villa me trajo la propuesta para sustituirla apenas un par de horas después. Aún no he dicho que sí. Pero sé que si digo que no, lo mas probable es que ahí esté Shikamaru para cubrirme las espaldas. En el fondo, ya no me preocupa tanto guiar esta aldea como Hokage. Sé que estará en buenas manos si decido abandonar estas paredes que parecen estar sofocándome. Pero aún no sé como dejar atrás esta vida. O lo que me queda de ella de todas formas.

-"Naruto"- la voz de Shikamaru me saca de mis cavilaciones y me giro hacia a él con una sonrisa. Shika luce cansado y mucho más viejo de lo que debe con 19 años. No lo escuché llegar pero su presencia se registró en mi radar apenas estuvo a unos 200 metros por debajo de la cima de la montaña. Pero no le digo nada, sólo pongo una mano a mi lado y lo invito a sentarse. Lo hace con un suspiro de cansancio y los dos nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que imagino que el mutismo se le hace contraproducente y por primera vez no soy yo el que inicia la conversación.

-"El consejo ha decidido qué hacer con Uchiha" - directo a la herida.

¡Ese es mi Shika! No importa a quien le duela, él dice lo que venía a decir y punto. No importa que yo llevara más horas de las necesarias tratando de olvidar la existencia de Sasuke. Que hubiese ignorado la invitación al juicio. Que me pasara los días ayudando a los demás a reconstruir la aldea y pensando en cosas más urgentes que importantes. No, nada de eso le importa a Shikamaru cuando decide que la verdad es lo prioritario y lo único que debe salir de su boca. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo quisiera poder olvidarme de Sasuke al menos un segundo!

¿Es que acaso tres años de guerra inútil no son suficientes para ese pedazo de imbécil? Es que mi devoción hacia él durante siete malditos años no es prueba más que fehaciente de que tiene toda mi atención?!

-"Muy bien por ellos, supongo"- trato de poner en mi tono toda la indiferencia de que soy capaz y espero que Shikamaru se lo trague.

Pero eso es pedir demasiado. Simplemente niega con la cabeza y me mira con reproche.

-"Actuar se te da tan bien como mentir, Naruto."- trato de no ofenderme, pero aún así lo miro malhumorado. Llevo toda una vida actuando y aún hay quien me reprocha cuando creen ver un error en la producción.

-"Me da igual lo que hagan con U…Sasuke"- el nombre se me enreda en la lengua pero me fuerzo a decirlo de todos modos.

-"Lo van a ejecutar, Naruto, por traición, por el asesinato de Danzo, por unirse a Akatsuki y porque no confían en lo poderoso que se ha vuelto. No quieren tan siquiera arriesgar la continuación de la línea. No quieren más Uchihas psicópatas sueltos por el mundo".-

Se detiene un momento como para tomar aire, pero sé que sólo está dejando que las palabras me lleguen. Siempre ha tenido un punto por lo dramático, Shikamaru. Enumera todas las faltas de Sasuke como si yo no las supiera.

-"Sakura estuvo presente, Naruto, y el resto del Consejo. Se hizo lo que se pudo".

Me siento como adormecido, no porque tenga sueño (dios sabe que con el zorro, apenas necesito dormir) sino como cuando se te duerme la mano y no sientes los dedos. Entumecido y como si lo viera todo desde fuera de mi propio cuerpo. Me puedo ver mirando a Shikamaru y por un instante, creo que él también nota que ando un poco lejos de la situación.

-"Esta vez no hay nadie a quien culpar por la decisión. Sabes que el consejo somos nosotros. Tus amigos. Todos sabemos lo que Uchiha significa para ti."-

Sus palabras me sacan del trance y es como salir a la superficie del agua tras haberme estado ahogando apenas en la orilla. Lo miro con frialdad y esta vez no comenta nada. Creo que el mensaje está claro. No estoy actuando en su beneficio.

-"Naruto"...- titubea y casi puedo ver las tornas girando en su cerebro. Genio que es él.

-"Hay... otra solución que hemos discutido".

-"No entiendo porque vienes a decirme esto, Shika".- Le interrumpo porque sé por donde viene la cosa y no me gusta nada.

-"No seas testarudo"- me reprocha y casi me siento mal por responderle en mala forma. Casi.

-"Lo que hagan con Sasuke es cosa del Concilio. Cosa de la Villa, asunto del Hokage, material para ANBU o lo que sea. Pero no es cosa mía.-

Siento el vacío roer con gusto mi pecho, pero apuro las palabras- "Si creéis correcto condenarlo por ser quien es y como creció, bien por vosotros. Si ya lo han juzgado y sólo vienes a mi por cortesía... no sé que esperabas encontrar." - termino mi discurso con un mohín petulante, lo sé. Pero estoy cansado de luchar por alguien que no quiere ser salvado. Estoy cansado de que me abra el pecho, literalmente, y trate de arrancarme el corazón con las manos desnudas. Estoy harto de vivir por él. Estoy harto de no poder vivir con él.

Shika se queda mirando hacia la aldea pensativo un rato, y a veces querría poder leer las mentes ajenas, de verdad.

-"Si aceptas ser Hokage... se le perdonará la vida. Se hará como el primer acto de buena voluntad del líder de la Villa. Recibir de vuelta al hijo pródigo..."-

Shikamaru vacila y siento ganas de reír, y ¡qué demonios! me río hasta que me duelen las costillas. Me río de él y de sus intenciones y de la Villa y del consejo, y creo que me estoy poniendo un poco histérico con la situación y la hipocresía del asunto.

-"Así que quieres que yo..." - me interrumpo y lo miro con incredulidad- -"De verdad crees que esta maldita Villa va a aceptar el regreso de Sasuke con los brazos abiertos, ¿incluso si soy _yo_ quien lo perdona?-"! Estás loco! Shikamaru. Mi respuesta es no" -lo digo con frialdad y ¡demonios! hasta me lo creo.

Shikamaru, sin embargo me está mirando casi con pena. ¡Odio cuando la gente hace eso! Todos me miran con pena últimamente, bueno no todos, la mitad de la Villa me mira con adoración y como si fuera el nuevo Mesías. A veces no sé si valió la pena tanta sangre derramada para salvarlos a todos. Ese pensamiento me sorprende y me giro a mirar a Shika que me está mirando también, esta vez con una intensidad que he visto solo cuando juega al ajedrez. Me está analizando. Creo que tal vez es capaz de leer mis pensamientos en mi rostro, o en mis ojos, quién sabe, soy un libro abierto si sabes donde buscar.

¡Dios!, mi propia mente me juega malas pasadas. Me avergüenzo de mí mismo, a veces. Sólo cuando pienso en Jiraiya.

Bajo la cabeza derrotado por mi propia y absurda lógica. Mi maldito sentido del compromiso y mi estúpida moral.

-"¿Qué harán si acepto?"- murmuro abatido y rehúso mirarlo-

-"Primero que nada se le informara a la población y la ceremonia tendrá lugar en la plaza recién reconstruida, en el centro de la Villa. No habrá problemas, la gente te adora. Después de todo, te debemos la vida"- Shika, sonríe y me empuja suavemente, pero yo sólo niego con la cabeza y dejo que me caiga el pelo sobre los ojos, ocultándolos. Ninguno de ellos tiene la más mínima idea de lo que tuve que hacer... No- me corrijo- de lo que tuvimos que hacer. Lo que pasamos Sasuke y yo. Allí dentro de aquella cueva y después, irónicamente, en el Valle del Final. Otra vez.

Madara fue un maldito hueso duro de roer. Danzo, o más bien ese otro Uchiha fue también un golpe bajo, sobretodo para Kakashi. Pero ya no más. Nunca más.

Pero desde luego que eso no va a quitar la culpa de los hombros de Sasuke. A fin de cuentas, él no estaba ayudándome a mí o la Villa. Sólo a sí mismo. Como siempre. Su venganza, su dolor, su culpa. Siempre él. El maldito centro del universo. Y ahora si lo condenan a muerte simplemente habrá conseguido lo que quiere.

Este pensamiento me deja helado. Desde luego que esto es lo que quiere Sasuke. Quiere dejar de vivir.

Aprieto los dientes y los puños de la rabia que me da. Siempre. Siempre lo que él desea. Me siento tan cansado y decepcionado que es difícil saber que es lo que quiero yo. Por una vez me gustaría que este show me siguiera la corriente a mi y no a él, a su clan, su familia y al héroe/esquizofrénico de su hermano. Con pensamientos así de amargos no me extraña que el zorro esté tan callado en estos días. Ya estoy yo sólo para estropearme la existencia. Eso… o que todavía anda con las colas entre las patas tras ver a mi padre.

-"Ja! Mi padre!- creo que lo he dicho en voz alta porque Shikamaru me está mirando con extrañeza-

-"Olvídame" –le digo y muevo una mano como si pudiera apartar ese pensamiento físicamente.

-"Tsunade tiene razón, ¿sabes?"– me dice y miro hacia la Villa para evitar sus ojos.

-"¿En qué?"– mejor seguirle la corriente o nunca dejará de darme la lata-

-"Has cambiado Naruto. Hace un par de años estarías saltando ante la oportunidad de convertirte en Hokage y ya son tres con esta, las veces que me lo has negado. De verdad eres alguien sorprendente."-

-"Imagínate, Shika, crecí.-"

Le sonrío y me levanto. Le ofrezco una mano y la acepta pero no me suelta cuando se para. Simplemente se queda con mi mano entre las suyas.

-"Si aceptas ser nuestro líder, prometemos servir con honor bajo tu mando y acatar tus decisiones."– Trato de liberar mi mano pero Shikamaru no me deja- "Deja de forcejear y presta atención"- vaya, gracias, ahora sí que me siento como un bebé malcriado-

-"Acepta y sálvalo, Naruto. Por tu propio bien. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde para los dos."

Por mi propio bien, dice. Que asco me dan a veces mis amigos. Que sabrán ellos lo que me conviene?

Hay algo que me está ocultando, puedo sentirlo. La presión sobre mi mano es firme y a la vez insegura, contradictoria. Hay algo que no me está diciendo y quiere que acepte antes de descubrir qué es. Puedo oler claramente su nerviosismo oculto tras la indiferencia y buena voluntad. Siempre subestimándome, siempre esperando que entre en sus planes sin contarme en ellos.

¿Por qué siempre habrá gente que se jacta de conocerme mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozco? De veras que no lo entiendo. Con todo este discurso lo único que ha conseguido Shikamaru es darme un monumental dolor de cabeza, pero ¿¡quién soy yo para que me duela la cabeza?! Yo soy la bola de energía mas alegre de esta aldea, a mí NUNCA me pasa nada serio por la cabeza. Creo que fui yo quien le dio un nuevo sentido a las bromas sobre rubios.

Respiro hondo y trato de calmarme. No estaría bien que de repente le empezara a gritar al pobre hombre… ¿o si? O que si no me suelta la mano acabe arrancándosela de un maldito tirón.-Debería dejar de pensar con tanta violencia.-

-"Dime, Shikamaru, si digo que sí… ¿el consejo se encargaría de regir esta maldita Villa como lleva años haciéndolo o esta vez se harán las cosas como deben hacerse y seré yo quien ponga las cartas sobre la mesa?"- Trato de no sonar tan amargado como me siento pero creo que se ha filtrado el suficiente veneno a través de mi tono como para que Shika me tome más en serio aún y dé un paso atrás alejándose de mí.

Esto no tiene sentido.

-"Muy bien, Shika, dame hasta mañana y te daré una respuesta"- lo miro al fin pero su rostro está vuelto hacia la Villa.

-"Muy bien, Naruto. Hasta mañana entonces"- hay algo en su voz que no me gusta nada pero lo dejo pasar, estoy desesperado por estar solo.

Cuando Shikamaru abandona la montaña me quedo por unos instantes ahí parado con la vista fija en la distancia. Ahora que lo tengo todo, desearía estar aún persiguiendo un sueño.

**(…)**

Suspiro y me dispongo a bajar. Tal vez si me apresuro puedo pasar a ver a Tsunade antes del cierre del horario de visitas de hoy.

_-__"Eso o podrías ir a ver a Uchiha"_- ¡Ah!, ¡maldito zorro! Siempre metiendo el hocico donde no lo llaman. Había estado tan callado estos días que no me esperaba que me hablase ahora. Mucho menos que me mandase a ver a Sasuke.

-"Eso o podría bajar y reírme de ti en tu jaula, estúpido parásito"- le respondo mentalmente. Pero desde luego, la sugestión ya está ahí. Como desearía vivir solo dentro de mi propia cabeza.

Pero no, hoy no iré a ver a Sasuke. Ni hoy ni mañana y si puedo evitarlo no lo veré más en esta vida. Aunque tengo la absurda esperanza de encontrármelo en la siguiente y tal vez hacer las cosas de otra manera. Tal vez ofrecerle otra oportunidad… o pedirle matrimonio… o algo igualmente cursi y fantástico y dolorosamente imposible. Pero ese soy yo, bienvenidos a mi mundo mágico donde todos tienen un hogar al que volver menos yo, que los ofrezco a manos llenas.

Me dan ganas de reír, pero me parece que más bien es el principio de una crisis nerviosa. Hago un par de señales con las manos y espero el cosquilleo del chakra. Unos segundos después abro los ojos en mi apartamento. El nuevo, del antiguo no quedó ni los cimientos. Muchas gracias Pein por tu brillante solución y tu estúpida retórica barata. No tengo ánimos ni para odiarlo.

**(…****)**

Mi rutina nocturna es tranquilizadora y una vez que la termino me dispongo a dormir… bueno, está bien, me dispongo a pasar una noche más en un estado de duerme vela que es pésimo para la salud pero que puedo abusar gracias a esta monstruosa cantidad de chakra que tengo. ¡Gracias al zorro!... eso ha sonado como gracias a dios, menos mal que sólo está su súper ego para inflarse con mis cumplidos.

Llevo sin dormir desde que Tsunade está en el hospital. Cerrar los ojos no implica que mi mente deje de funcionar. Que más quisiera yo, de verdad. Es todo como un telar de costura. Nunca para y a veces tiene hasta el mismo ruido. Estoy empeorando. Pero bueno, mientras nadie lo note no me darán la lata con el practicado discurso de mi salud.

Mañana iré a ver a Tsunade. Pero creo que voy a aceptar de todos modos. Creo que a papá no le haría mucha gracia que dejara el puesto en manos menos capaces… jeje Naruto, ¡eres tan humilde a veces!- suspiro porque he intentado reírme y no me sale muy bien. Debo dejar de andar ocupando el puesto de Sasuke en esto de darle vueltas a las cosas hasta la saciedad. Podría darme una úlcera prematura.

**(…)**

**Continuará.**

Se agradecen los comentarios.^^

9


End file.
